


Morning Glory

by They_Want_My_Blubber



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Want_My_Blubber/pseuds/They_Want_My_Blubber
Summary: Cecil had once considered himself a night person and something of an insomniac, nights often spent with a bottle of something alcoholic to numb the nightmares scratching at the inside of his skull while he waited for twilight to creep across the world. Morning was simply the end of yet another night spent sleepless and alone and the beginning of another empty day.But that was before Carlos.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic, sorry for the length (and the purple prose).

Cecil had once considered himself a night person and something of an insomniac, nights often spent with a bottle of something alcoholic to numb the nightmares scratching at the inside of his skull while he waited for twilight to creep across the world. Morning was simply the end of yet another night spent sleepless and alone and the beginning of another empty day.

But that was before Carlos. Sweet Carlos who begun warming Cecil’s bed not long into their relationship, handsome Carlos who now greeted him every morning in their marital bed with tousled hair and sleepy smiles. With him, mornings suddenly became sacred. Somehow, as impossible as it seemed, he was even more perfect in the morning light that seeped through the bedroom window, illuminated like something divine among the threadbare sheets.

The sight of him there every morning felt magical, even after years. In Cecil’s eyes, he was like a dream made real, imperfections and all. Mornings were made for admiring him, memorizing every wrinkle and curve of his sleep-softened face. They were made for brushing fingers along every inch of smooth skin and whispering near-silent endearments that would be denied if Carlos were awake enough to understand. There was no embarrassment in the mornings, no shame; Carlos would sigh and moan under Cecil’s reverent touch, sweetly pliant and accepting of his lover’s worship.

And worship Cecil would. He would wake his beloved with kisses most mornings, gentle and undemanding. Some of those mornings passed with nothing but warm snuggles and chaste affection, sweet as syrup, but others were hotter, punctuated with heavy breath and swipes of Cecil’s tongue across lips and skin, traveling down, down to thick thighs and the cherished treasure between them.

Cecil loved taking it slow, lazily licking broad stripes up and down Carlos’ shaft, hungrily sucking his balls for what felt to them both like eternities. He loved drawing sweet moans from Carlos with his lips and tongue, devoting himself to giving pleasure to the one he loved most.

His Carlos, his beautiful scientist, his precious bunny; Cecil would spend an eternity sucking him if he could. He'd happily drown himself in the taste of him, in the feeling of his sleep-heavy fingers combing through his hair, in the sound of his needy dulcet voice whispering his name.

Heaven existed in their bedroom, in these intimate moments made just for the two of them. It existed in the way they held each other to bask in the afterglow and the soft morning sunlight.

Cecil wouldn't give up their mornings for anything.


End file.
